Operacja: Deratyzacja
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinek 11 Tori: 'Jestem taka rozbita... ''Załamana siedziała na podłodze z pudłem lodów. 'Tori: '''Opuściła mnie jedna z pracownic, że aż chyba będę muszona szukać zastępstwo.. Ale na liście kandydatów jest tylko ten ćwok z domestosem! ''Cały makijaż się jej rozmazywał. '''Drake: '''Trochę przesadzasz. Spójrz na pozytywy. '''Tori: JAKIE!? Drake: 'Emm.. ''Próbował coś wymyślić. '''Drake: '''Więcej uwagi dla ciebie! :D '''Tori: '''Ty... ''Od razu jakoś humor się poprawił. '' '''Tori: To było takie mądre z twojej strony. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Strefa mieszkalna Zawodnicy siedzieli jak gdyby nic w swojej willi. Okazało się jednak, że przez szalejącą za oknem burzę doszło do przerwy w dostawie prądu i niestety siedzieli przy świecach. Dodatkowo otrzymali oni dziwny liścik w którym było napisane by uważać na to by czasem sobie czegoś nie narobili. Jak i również informacja, że dziś czeka ich zadanie specjalne. Napisane było by również by zawodnicy dobrali się w dwie grupy. Jedna po dwie osoby jak i jedna trzyosobowa. 'Tom: '''No to ja z Allie... Słyszeliście coś w piwnicy? Ech, chyba mi się zdawało... ''Po chwili poszedł w jakieś inne miejsce. Siedział sobie na ławeczce, aż nagle zauważył strzykawkę. Podniósł ją. 'Tom: '''Tak, to jest to! ''Poszedł w jakieś odludne miejsce w willi. Już miał sobie wbić strzykawkę... gdy nagle Tom zauważył Kenny'ego. 'Tom: '''Kenny? Co tu robisz? ''Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ponieważ Kenny po usłyszeniu Toma szybko pobiegł gdzieś dalej. 'Tom: '''Aha? ''Więc w końcu wstrzyknął sobie strzykawkę. Nic się jednak nie działo. 'Tom: '''Nie... ''Wrócił więc do reszty uczestników. 'Tom: '''Hej, mam cztery ręce! I dziesięć palców... ''Zaraz potem zwymiotował. '''Tom: '''Działa, jednak działa! Ten narkotyk dzia... ''Zaraz potem padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Oczywiście do Allie z opóźnionym zapłonem wszystko dotarło po fakcie xD. '' '''Allie: Taaak! <3 Będę w drużynie z Tomem. Weźmy jeszcze ze sobą... Zaczęła sobie wyliczać spośród pozostałej trójki. Niechcący jej palec pozostał na... Allie: ...Isaaca? Ehh... No niech będzie. Spojrzała na Toma, który zemdlał czy coś. Allie: Wygramy to, mówię ci! Zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak... Allie: Halo, Tom? Weź odpowiedz... Zero odpowiedzi... Allie: Nie ogarniam. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła. Inni w końcu też poszli. Został tylko Tom. Zaraz potem obudził się. Tom: 'WTF, czemu boli mnie głowa i leżę na wymiocinach? I gdzie ja jestem, no LOL! Może znajdę jakiś hamak i odpocznę sobie. ''Wstał więc i poszedł gdzieś. 'Tom(PZ): '''Tu chyba jest ubikacja... z kamerą? LOL, co to za miejsce? ''Ce'Brie zobaczyła Toma. 'Ce'Brie: '''W... T... F?! Ty narkotomanie jeden parszywy! Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz, lol? I czemu naśladujesz mój zajedwabiaszczy sposób mówienia!? Kopirajts, helloł!? ''Ce'Brie tupnęła nogą. 'Ce'Brie: '''Aha! No tak! Przecież takie plebsy zawsze próbują się upodabniać do największych gwiazd i ikon! Więc jesteś niczym jak tępym, ziemniakiem, który próbuje być jak ja! Ale z ciebie słaby wannabe! ''Wzięła Ce'Brienatora na ręce i zaczęła głaskać. 'Ce'Brie: '''NIGDY nie będziesz mieć tyle SWAGu co ja! Nawet o tym nie śnij, bo to bez sensu! '''Tom: '''Nawet cię nie znam, a ty po prostu krzyczysz i mówisz o jakiś narkotykach. Doradź lepiej, gdzie mogę znaleść hamak. ''Isaac i Jonathan rozmawiali. Tom zaś znalazł sieć rybacką. 'Tom: '''Chwila, chwila. Chyba masz na myśli Toma ziemniora, prawda? NIENAWIDZĘ GO! Uwierz mi, zwariowała byś, gdybyś ciągle słyszała każde jego słowo. KAŻDE. Nawet teraz mi coś mówi, że skoro nie może być ziemniorem, a nikim innym też nie może być, to kim ma być... Zaczynam od tego szaleć! ''Tomowi w końcu udało się zrobić hamak. Tom położył się w nim. 'Tom: '''Jestem Tom. Tylko nie pomyl mnie z ziemniorem. No i przepraszam za to, co mówiłem jak wstałem. Tak to jest, jak musisz ciągle słyszeć Toma. ''Zaczął się hustać na hamaku. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ha! No chyba nie, ty psia dupo! Jesteś CIĄGLE Tomem-ziemniorem! Ziemniorem się rodzisz i tego się nie pozbędziesz NIGDY do końca swojego żałosnego życia! Garry-ziemniak też próbował, ale to bez sensu bo i tak bedziesz kartoflem! ''Ce'Brie zrobiła gest "mów do ręki". 'Ce'Brie: '''Lol, ty jesteś po prostu żałosny i żalowy! Ty ciągle jesteś Tomem-ziemniorem! ''Allie stała z tyłu i starała się zrozumieć o co chodzi Ce'Brie i Tomowi. '''Allie: Stop! Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy o co chodzi? Ce'Brie: '''No, ten plebsior i ziemniak próbuje być mną! On chce ukraść mój glamour i zajedwabistość! Spójrz! Chce być mną, a nikt nie ma prawa być taki jak ja! '''Allie: Aha... Tom, czy to prawda? Spojrzała na niego z groźną miną. Tom: A mogę chociaż poznać wasze imiona? Założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Popatrzył na Ce'Brie. Tom: Ty jesteś typową gwiazdą, uważając wielu ludzi za ziemniory. Ponadto jesteś wielka fanką Survivora. Ja po prostu mieć traktuję świata na serio. Po co się złościć? Złoszczę się tylko wtedy kiedy Tom ziemnior mówi, np. teraz. Nie wiem nawet, co to jest Survivor! Przez kilka sekund było cicho. '' '''Tom:' Chcecie usłyszeć historię o ziemniorze? Jonathan usłyszawszy wszystko wstał z fotela i rozprostował kości. Przeskanował wzrokiem konkurentów. Jonathan(PZ): 'No fajnie.. Allie, Tom i Isaac dobrali się razem co oznacza, że ja będę w parze z Ce'Brie.. czy mi to odpowiada? Średnio.. wolałbym być z Isaac'iem.. no ale lepsza Ce'Brie niż ta tepawa Allie.. chyba :/ ''Tom nagle chwycił się za głowę. 'Tom: '''Tom mówi do mnie, że jeśli Ce'Brie nie powie co ma zrobić ziemnior, żeby przestać być ziemniorem. A jak się nie da, to co można zrobić? Zabicie się odpada, nie da się. I jeszcze jedno. Skoro tu nie mogę nawet tutaj być bo "KOPIUJĘ", ciekawe, to kto to powinien być, żeby nie było "kopiowania". Jeśli odpowiesz, że to ma być dziewczyna, to ok. Mogę zmienić płeć.. Ale pewnie Tom ziemnior się na to nie zgodzi... Słucham? Zgadzasz się? Dobrze! No to jak odpowiesz na pytania tak, że nie będzie już ratunku, to zmienię płeć. Będę wtedy Franceską, femme fatale. A teraz czekam na odpowiedzi. ''Allie, gdy usłyszała o tym, że Tom chce zmienić płeć uciekła z piskiem, jak w jakichś horrorach. Ce'Brie słysząc, co Tom mówi, jedynie się skrzywiła. '''Ce'Brie: thumb|left|318px Odwróciła się od niego podirytowana. Ce'Brie: 'Jesteś skończonym zerem. Nie znajdziesz nigdy dziewczyny. Ani żony. Ani nawet prostytutki, co by ci chciała dobrze zrobić. Wszyscy cię opuścili... i mam nadzieję, że cię WTF dzisiaj wywalimy! Wkurzasz mnie! Jesteś psychicznym zwyrolem, kartoflem i plebsem! Uświadom to sobie wreszcie! ''Podeszła do niego i pokazała mu język, a Ce'Brienator go opierdział, po czym sobie poszli. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Lol, nikt nigdy nie miał i nie będzie miał prawa podważać ani kopiować MEGO autorytetu! WTF, czy wy wiecie wgl, ile ja musiałam zapracować na taki wizerunek i reputację!? A teraz taki głupi plebsior-ziemnior próbuje być taki jak ja! On jest chory! Lecz się na mózg idioto! ''Tom uderzył się w głowę i stracił przytomność. Zaraz potem się obudził się. '' '''Tom: Zamiast pomóc tylko krzyczą na mnie. Uważają mnie za szaleńca, choć to oni zaczęli. Chwila... a jeśli najlepszym sposobem na to jest bycie jeszcze większym ziemniorem! Gadać długie nudne rzeczy, ciągle płakać bez powodu oraz ogólnie być strasznie kartoflanym! To właśnie umiem! Jonathan wybuchnął śmiechem, którego nie zdołał powstrzymać. Podszedł do Isaac'a. Jonathan: 'Hej Isaac. Co tam stary? Ostatniow wylądowałeś w dogrywce, ale na szczęście byłeś o niebo lepszy od Temple i Toma. ''Isaac stanął na taboret i popatrzył na Jonathana z góry. '''Isaac: '''O niebo? o niebo?! Byłem o wiele lepszy! I dobrze, że odpadła Piwnica zamiast Kartofla, przynajmniej pozbyliśby się kolejnego zagrożenia! I ogólnie to mnie już Ce'Brie wkurza ;( Ona mnie unika, chyba coś knuje! Zszedł z taboreta. Jonathan popatrzył się na niego dziwnie. '''Isaac: No co? Nagle całą sytuację przerwało dziwne wycie dochodzące z głównego holu. Isaac: Tom to ty znowu jęczysz? -.- Ce`Brie: To zaczyna być irytujące... Tom: Ale to nie ja przecież! Przestalibyście na mnie spoglądać z góry i za wszystko obwiniać. Dziwne odgłosy były coraz bardziej donoślejsze. Ce`Brie: Lepiej to sprawdzić! Piwnica Tutaj właśnie postanowił udać się Drake. Przemierzał z latarką ciemny i mokry korytarz spoglądając przed siebie. Szedł tak chwilę aż w końcu dotarł do drewnianych drzwi. Śmiało je otworzył i wszedł do jakiejś...komnaty? Były na niej porozwieszane fotografie...Tori. Drake podszedł do jednej i zaczął ją głaskać...? ;_; Drake: 'Żebyś tylko wiedziała, że nie zależało mi tylko na wspaniałej nocy.. ''Mruknął do siebie. Zostawił zdjęcie i obrócił się o 180*. Tam zaś znajdowały się zdjęcia wszystkich uczestników. Część z nich miała już...wbite noże. Były to osoby które odpadły. Drake wziął kolejny nóż i zaczął celować w bliżej nieokreśloną fotografię. 'Drake: '''Twoja kolej... >:) ''W przeciwieństwie do innych fotografii tej rzucił prosto w twarz. Zaczął się wrednie śmiać. 'Drake: '''Hahahahah!, to show jest w moich rękach! ''Nagle coś się rozbiło w korytarzu. Drake natychmiast wziął nóż i wychylił głowę z komnaty. 'Drake: '''Kto tam? ''Jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Widział za to cień. 'Drake: '''Wyłaź tchórzu! ''Krzyknął. Owa postać postanowiła się wyłonić. 'Drake: '''Nie, nie, nie, to nie możliwe! ''Postać zaczęła się zbliżać do Drake'a i unosić rękę. 'Drake: '''Nie, nie, nie, nie, NIEE!!! ''Zaczął się drzeć a kamera pokazała willę. Główny Hol Przejęci dziwnymi hałasami zawodnicy przemierzali prosto przez główny hol. szli w niewielkich odstępach obok siebie czując się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. '''Allie: Dlaczego ciągle jest ciemno! Wyjaśnij mi to ktoś! Isaac: Bo prowadzącej pewnie zamarzył się kolejny wyjazd. Jonathan: Spokojnie ludzie! Zatrzymał na chwilę grupę. '' '''Jonathan: '''Nie ma mowy by nas znowu opuściła! Ostatnio przecież ochrzan dostała. ''Nie trudno było się nie zgodzić. Jonathan: Dzisiaj jest wystarczająco dziwni i.. Nagle za nim trzasnęła ściana. On wrzasnął ze strachu i zemdlał. Reszta jedynie się wycofała. Przed nimi pojawiła się osmolona sylwetka, która chrypliwie kaszlała mając w dłoni tasak. Ce`Brie: Wiedziałem, że będę w centrum uwagi ale nie że obiektem zbrodni!! Drake: Uspokójcie się! Kaszlnął jeszcze raz, próbójąc pozbyć się węgla. Drake: To jedynie ja. Jonathan: Wyglądasz jak rasowy morderca ;u; Drake: Uwierz nie jestem... Allie: To czemu jesteś czarny? Drake: Sprawdzałem składzik i węgiel się wysypał? Tom: A po co ci nóż! Drake: 'Tasak, a nie nóż. Jedne drzwi się zatrzasnęły i trzeba było otworzyć. Ale co my tutaj gadamy, Tori na was przecież czeka! Dajcie mi chwilę, ogarnę się i idziemy do niej. Salon ''Tori siedziała z niezadowoloną miną na fotelu. Zawodnicy siedzieli wygodnei na sofie a Drake stał ze skuloną głową obok niej. '''Tori: I jak ci poszło? Drake: Kiepsko.. Westchnął głęboko. Drake: Próbowałem go złapać i znaleść, ale jest nieuchwytny. Tori: 'Eh.. ''Oparła głowę o rękę. '''Tori: Czemu ludzie są tacy niewdzięczni? Tom: Boję się przerwać, ale muszę.. o czym mówicie? Tori: Kojarzycie Kenny`ego prawda? Tom: '''Nom. '''Tori: Niestety on za bardzo się rozpanoszył. Teraz pewnie nie mamy prądu bo uznał iż musi odciąć zasilanie w siedzibie zła. Pewnie zirytował się za tą niesłuszną eliminację albo zwyczajnie uważa mnie za wroga. No rozumiem to bieganie w pantalonach, szklanych butach i koroną ale to!? To już przesada! Ce`Brie: 'Właśnie! Mnie się należy posiadanie korony! ''Kiwnęła stanowczo głową. '''Tori: Wracając do dyskusji.. miałam dla was nieco inne zadanie. Ale skoro i Drake nie jest w stanie nic poradzić to muszę i was w to wciągnąć. Podzieliliście się na grupy prawda? Jonathan: Nom, ja jestem z Ce`Brie chyba. Ce`Brie: Jak możesz się wahać. -.- Aliie: A ja jestem z Tomem i Isaakiem! Pościg za Kenny`m Obie grupy podzieliły się po spotkaniu z Tori i każda z nich zaczęła obmyślać swój plan na schwytanie Kenny`ego. O ile wgl uda im się go jakoś znaleść. xD Postępy Drake`a, Ce`Brie i Jonathana Jonathan przykucnął aby się rozejrzeć i trochę zbadać teren otaczający tą grupkę. Jonathan: 'Hm.. ciekawe gdzie może się ukrywać nasza księżniczka.. myślę, że powinniśmy sprawdzić gdzieś w salonie.. albo w sypialniach.. w tamtych okolicach widziałem go po raz oststni.. idziemy? ''Rozglądał się wszędzie i sprawdzał czy aby żaden z członków z drużyny nie poszedł sobie w inną stronę. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Eh.. Drake w grupie... w sumie nie jest taki zły, ale mimo to nie wiem czy nasza trójka stworzy super grupę.. no można zawsze spróbować.. tylko wszędzie są te ciemności.. nie, że się boję czy coś.. no może trochę.. he he.. ''W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali, nagle zgasło światło i zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. 'Drake: '''Znowu..? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Dlaczego zawsze ja.. -,- ''Wściekły uderzył w ścianę. Drake na ślepo próbował dość gdzieś w tej ciemności, ale niestety doszedł (mean) tylko do ściany i w nią uderzył. Padł na ziemię jak trup.. 'Drake: '''Ał! Mój biedny nos! ''Złapał się za twarz. Okazało się, że przywalił nosem w bezpiecznik który sprawił iż stała się światłość. Jonathan momentalnie się przestraszył, ale zaraz oprzytomniał aby nikt nie zauważył jego przerażenia. 'Jonathan: '''Dobra.. chodźmy dalej. ''Grupa poszła w inne miejsce, doszli do jakiegoś pokoju w stylu salonowym. Jonathan zaczął przyglądać się meblom, może przy jednym z nich ukryła się zguba. 'Jonathan: '''Chyba.. tu go nie ma.. ''Światła znowu zgasły, teraz mogło się wydawać, że ktoś bawi się specjalnie prądem. Jonathan znowu sie wyystraszył. 'Jonathan: '''Gdzie jesteście?! Ej chyba mnie nie zostawiliście?! ''Jonathan szedł przerażony na ślepo i wywrócił się o jakiś fotel. Leżał chwilę na podłodze chcąc odciąć się od tej ciemności, ale zaraz po tym szybko wstał. Chciał znaleźć jakieś świecie, które stały na stole oraz zapałki. 'Jonathan: '''Ma ktoś zapałki? yhhh... ale tu mrocznie! ''W pewnym momencie ktoś popchnął Jonathana, który wpadł na Ce'Brie. Dziewczyna najpierw uderzyła o jakąś szafkę, a następnie upadła na podłogę i prawdopodobnie straciła przytomność. Jonathan upadł na podłogę zaraz obok Ce'Brie. Nie wiedział kto go popchnął, Jonathan podejrzewał jedyną osobę, która prócz nich byla w tej grupie. 'Jonathan: '''Drake to ty? Coś ty zrobił.. Ce'Brie straciła przytomność! Co my teraz zrobimy? ;u '''Jonathan(PZ): '''A może i lepiej, że Ce'Brie jest nieprzytomna? ;u No w sumie są plusy.. jakieś. No to teraz zostałem sam na sam z Drake'am.. wiedziałem, że on chce się nas pozbyć,, tylko przeciez gdy wygra nasza drużyna to on zostanie gospodarzem.. dziwne.. chce sabotować samego siebie? A może to nie on mnie popchnąl.. hjm ;u ''Jonathan chyba wyszedł z tego pomieszczenia, bo poczuł po omacku jakiś obraz na ścianie.. a obrazy były tylko w korytarzach. Szedł wzdłuż ściany totalnie przestraszony co może się dalej stać. Próbował znaleźc jakieś źródło światła. Po drodze natknął się na świecznik ze świeczką w środku. Potrzebował już tylko zapałek. 'Jonathan: '''Matko! Potrzebuję już tylko jakiejś zapałki i wszystko będzie dobrze.. mam taką nadzieję przynajmniej! ''Usłyszał jak za jego plecami ktoś przebiegł, pomyślał, że to Kenny, więc próbował biec za tym kimś, ale przewrócił się o dywan.. usłyszał tylko cichy smiech uciekiniera. 'Jonathan: '''A już go prawie miałem... będę miał za to siniaka.. i co mi po tym? Gdzie jest ten cholerny Drake?! ''Jonathan chodził po domu przez kilkanaście minut aż natrafił na schody.. taaak to były schody <3 bo sturlał się po nich na sam dół, wylądował w jeszcze ciemniejszej.. o ile to możliwe ;u piwnicy, dochodziły z niej różne dźwięki, Jonathan chciał to sprawdzić.. bo i tak próbowa wejścia wpo schodach mogłaby się skończyć trochę gorzej niż można się tego spodziewać. Jonathan wszedł do jakiegoś brudnego korytarza. Za nim przebiegła jakaś postać, oczywiście on tego nie zauważył. Szedł dalej i dalej. 'Jonathan: '''No i proszę! Mamy coś w końcu.. czy jest tu może jakaś latarka albo co.. eh.. fuuuuj! To się ruszyło.. czułem to na swojej ręce! Niech ten koszmar się w końcu skończy! Maam dosyć tych egipskich ciemności. ''Nagle Jonathan poczul zimno nad sobą, strasznie się zlękł i chciał jak jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Zaczął biec po schodach w górę, jakimś cudem udało mu się dotrzeć na korytarz.. chyba korytarz.. 'Jonathan: '''Ehh! W końcu! Jestem na górze! Już nie wejdę do tej cholernej piwnicy! Dobra.. trzeba znaleźć to światło! Może coś leży na którejśc z tych szafek co zawsze stoją w korytarzu. ''Zaczął macać szafki o których pamiętał, że zawsze stały w korytarzach, na jednej stała latarka. Wziął ją szybko w rękę i zaświecił, teraz czuł się o niebo lepiej w dodatku mógł na trzeźwo wymyślić plan schwytania tego intruza. Zaczął myśleć co by tuy zrobić. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''No dobra.. nie jest tak źle.. już jest jaśniej,.. heh ja się wcale nie boję ciemności -.- Tyylko.. ja taaaak... blefowałem żeby zwabić Kenn'ego na górę! O ile to byl Kenny.. ''Po chwili Jonathan zobaczył trochę dalej czyjąś sylwetkę, która po zobaczeniu światła zaczeła się oddalać. Jonathan wstał z podłogi i zaczął viec za tajemniczą sylwetką, po drodze znowu potknął się o dywan <3 Gdy wyszedł zza ściany nie było już nikogo. Myślał, że może to mógł być Kenny. Ale może i nie. 'Jonathan: '''Jeszcze cię znajdę.. dobra.. co by tutaj.. może zastawię pułakpę.. skoro ta postać chodzi blisko mnie no to.. może się udać! ''Jonathan wpadł na pomysł aby złapać postać w pułapke własnej roboty, przydałoby się więcej światła, ale tyle też dobre. Jonathan zaczął coś ze sobą wiązać, dokładniej poduszkę razem z kijem od jakiejś miotły, do tego dał górę mopa aby wyglądała jak jego włosy. Położył latarkę na podłodze. Obok oparł kija, który miał pozorować jego sylwetkę. Oddalił się i poszedł za kanapę, czekał aż coś się stanie. Może postać przybędzie, a może nie. 'Jonathan: '''Musi się udać.. a jak nie no to będzie trzeba sprowadzić resztę grupy., -.- chociaż jakoś sobie daję radę.. ''Po kilku minutach czekania na sztucznego Jonathana rzucił się Kenny. Gdy zorientował się, że to miała być pułapka, rzucił się do ucieczki dzięki czemu w ostatniej chwili uniknął złapania przez tego prawdziwego Jonathana. Tak się składa, że na jego drodzę stał niczego nieświadomy Drake. <3 Kenny potknął się o niego i oboje upadli na ziemię z hukiem. 'Drake: '''Co do..?! '''Jonathan: '''Drake?! To jest Kenny! Chyba! Nie ważne! Łap go! ''Jonathan rzucił się na "Kenn'ego" niestety nie trafił i przeturlał się do korytarza. Próbował się podnieść, ale jeszcze jakby tego było mało spadł na niego jakiś wazon. Jonathan leżał na podłodze. Drake westchnął ciężko i zaczął się szarpać z postacią. Ostatecznie jednak przygwoździł ją do ziemi. 'Kenny: '''Nie dam się tak łatwo złapać! ''Kenny próbował się jakoś uwolnić. Szarpiąc się z Drakem przeturlali się po pomieszczeniu i uderzyli w ścianę. Wtedy Kenny jak najszybciej się podniósł, a następnie podbiegł do okna i wyskoczył przez nie zanim znowu został złapany. Drake zaczął wściekły uderzać w ziemię. Szybko wstał i wyskoczył za Kennym. Zobaczył, że odbiega więc natychmiastowo zaczął za nim biec. Po chwili Kenny z powrotem wskoczył do willi przez inne okno i zniknął gdzieś w ciemnościach zanim Drake zdążył go dogonić. 'Drake: '''Nie...mogę...biec... ''Padł zmęczony. 'Drake: '...dalej... Jonathan w końcu podniósł się z podłogi, Podszedł do okna którym wskoczył Kenny, patrzał czy nie zostawił jakichś śladow, ale niestety nic nie było poza otwartym oknem. Jonathan pomyślał, że może Kenny schował się w piwnicy. Postanowił, że tam pójdzie. 'Jonathan: '''No cóż.. raz eh.. dobra idę.. -,- Tylko żeby potem nie okazało się, że mnie zamknie ten cały Kenny.. ''Jonathan ostrożnie wszedł do piwnicy zostawiając uchylone drzwi, gdy zszedł na dół drzwi same się zamknęły jednocześnie zatrzaskując Jonathan'a w pomieszczeniu, ten zaczął iśc ciemnym korytarzem. 'Jonathan: '''O co tutaj chodzi o_o Ktoś tu jest?! ''Wystraszył się słysząc jakieś kroki. Po chwili potknął się o coś i wpadł w pajęczyny. W jego stronę zmierzało również kilka dosyć dużych pająków... Jonathan zaczął się miotać, aż w końcu wyplątał się z pajęczyny, nie zauważył, że pająk siedział na jego plecach, szybko uciekł na górę aby spróbować wywarzyć drzwi, które się zamknęły, zaczął w nie nawalać swoim ciałem, przez chwilę nie dawało to skutku, ale udało mu się otworzyć zblokowane drzwi, był zadowolony, pająk nadal siedział na jego plecach i sobie chodził po nich <3 Jonathan poszedł do Jake'a. 'Jonathan: '''Widziałeś Kenn'ego? Musimy go dorwać! ''W całym tym zamieszaniu zapadła ciemność i nagły huk. Jonathan szybko klepnął Drake`a w ramię, wskazując miejsce gdzie doszedł huk. Ten kiwnął głową i oboje pobiegli w jego kierunku. Postępy Toma, Isaaca i Allie '''Tom: Widziałem dzisiaj Kenny'ego. Chodźcie za mną. Tom poszedł w pewne miejsce. Nikogo tam nie było. Tom: Jak chciałem sobie wstrzyknąć leki, to poszłem w jakieś dalekie miejsce. Zauważyłem tutaj Kenny'ego, a on uciekł. Sprawdźmy, czy nie ma tutaj jakiś śladów. Zaczęli szukać śladów. Allie westchnęła. Allie: Wiedziałam, że dasz sobie radę! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna <3 Rzuciła się na niego, ale on się obrócił i Allie upadła na ziemię. Allie: Nic mi nie jest! Powiedziała (jakby to kogoś obchodziło), otrzepując się. Po chwili można było zobaczyć w oddali czyjś cień, który dosyć szybko zniknął. Prawdopodobnie ten ktoś lub coś gdzieś pobiegło. Tom: 'Łapmy go! ''Pobiegli za nim. Allie jednak szybko się zmęczyła, więc na szybko zdjęła buta i rzuciła nim w coś, co biegło... na szczęście trafiła w Isaaca, który upadł. '''Allie: Ups... Szybko wzięła but i rzuciła nim ponownie, tym razem rozpędziła się, żeby nieco dalej jej but poleciał i trafił w to coś, co biegło <3. Jakimś cudem Allie trafiła w to "coś". Po chwili udało im się dogonić uciekającą postać i wtedy okazało się, że to tylko zabłąkany stażysta. Allie: OMG, upolowałam butem człowieka! <3 To co z nim zrobimy? Isaac i Tom zjechali ją wzrokiem i poszli dalej, a Allie odwzajemniła spojrzenia i postanowiła się fochnąć. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'To ja sobie wybrałam tą drużynę, więc powinnam być kapitanem, co nie? Każdy kapitan ma zasady a zasada nr 1, to... nie wiem, później wymyślę! W każdym razie nie dam się traktować przez innych... zwłaszcza przez Isaaca w taki sposób! ''Allie siedziała fochnięta na stażyście, który udawał nieprzytomnego. 'Allie (szeptem): '''Tom zaraz przyjdzie i ciebie przygotuje jak jakiegoś zwierzaka, którego potem będziemy mogli zjeść... ''Stażysta otworzył oczy, odepchnął Allie wystraszony i uciekł. '''Allie: No weź, ja tego nie mówiłam serio! Chyba... Tom postanowił zatrzymać tego stażystę. Tom: 'Przepraszam za nią, ona żartuje. Niech pan sobie usiądzie. Widział pan gdzieś kogoś, kto albo ma ma pomarańczową kurtkę, albo wygląda jak księżniczka, albo jak superbohater? ''Allie usiadła sobie i czekała na odpowiedź. Stażysta spojrzał się dziwnie na Toma, natomiast na Allie wolał w ogóle nie patrzeć po tym co mu powiedziała. 'Stażysta: '''A co za idiota by się tak przebierał? Nie, nie widziałem nikogo takiego... A teraz zostawcie mnie w spokoju! ''Stażysta pobiegł gdzieś dalej. Allie patrzyła jak ten uciekał. '''Allie: To wasza wina... chodźmy dalej, nie lubię stać w miejscu. No i poszli, czy tego chcieli czy nie (: Po chwili trafili do kuchni, ale w sumie nie mogli o tym tak od razu wiedzieć, bo było tam całkiem ciemno. Allie zgubiła na moment Isaaca i Toma i po prostu szukała czegokolwiek. Jej palce czegoś dotknęły. Allie: Tom? *__* Niestety, po pewnym czasie dotarło do niej, że trafiła na szafkę < ''Goniła Kenny`ego który wyrwał się jej i biegł przed siebie. Kenny: Hahaha! Za słabo się staracie! Z uśmieszkiem biegł dalej. Kenny: Sprawiedliwość zawsze... Nagle wpadł prosto na Jonathana oraz Drake`a. Jonathan: '''Spójrz to on! '''Drake: Łap go! Oboje szybko się otrząsnęli i rzucili się na niego. Jemu z rąk wypadł nóż, po czym Allie się potknęła o niego i wpadła na nich. Allie: Ej! Wkurzyła się lekko na nich. Allie: 'To moja zdobycz! '''Drake: '''Myśmy go zatrzymali i jest nasz. '''Jonathan: '''Właśnie. '''Allie: '''Ale ja go pierwsza znalazłam! >< ''Nagle zaświeciło światło a przed nimi pojawiła się sama Tori, która usłyszała jak i obserwowała całe zajście przez wizjer. 'Tori: '''Udało wam się! ''Uradowana wyrzuciła ręce. 'Tori: '''Ale momencik! ''Przyjrzała się im bliżej. '''Tori: Nie jesteście z tych samych grup. Przymrużyła oko, zamyślając się nad tym co ma zrobić aż w końcu wpadła na pomysł. Tori: '''Trudno! Wy złapaliście, więc wy zostaniecie nagrodzeni! :D '''Allie: '''Naprawdę? Znaczy, pewnie ^^ '''Drake: Haha! Mówiłem, że nie zawiodę :3 Tori: Ty nigdy mnie nie zawodziłeś